The present invention relates to therapeutic devices for amputees. More specifically, the present invention relates to a training device for pre-prosthesis amputees that facilitates the transition to a prosthetic limb.
Early fitting of a prosthesis is critical to an amputee's successful rehabilitation. It is very important for the amputee to resume physical activity as soon as possible after amputation for physical, as well as psychological, reasons and because the application of compression to the residual limb is beneficial to the healing process. The early use of a prosthesis helps the amputee quickly re-establish a bilateral body image and accept the use of a prosthetic device. The use of a prosthetic device soon after amputation surgery prevents muscle contractures and loss of muscle strength in the amputee, protects the residual limb from trauma, and helps the amputee develop a tolerance to weight bearing and to learn to balance on a prosthesis. Overall, early use of a post-operative prosthesis reduces complications and the length of the hospital stay for the amputee, and speeds up the training and adjustment period for the new prosthetic device user.
While the residual limb heals after surgery, the amputee cannot be immediately fitted with a permanent prosthesis because of potential wound healing issues, swelling, and the need for dressing. Following surgery, the residual limb undergoes dramatic changes in size and shape. Thus, to accommodate these changes, various preparatory or interim prostheses are employed as a temporary measure for rehabilitation prior to a permanent fitting. For example, before a permanent prosthesis is fitted on an amputee, the amputee must build the strength and endurance required for standing in an upright position without assistance from others. Thus, a comfortable and stable preparatory device that facilitates the standing, weight bearing, and balancing exercises that an amputee must undergo in order to build the adequate strength and endurance needed in order to be fitted for a prosthesis is needed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pre-prosthetic device or interim prosthetic device having a residual limb support having a cushion configured to receive the residual limb of an amputee and an adjustable pylon affixed to a base having supports legs that conjunctively facilitate the standing, weight bearing, and balancing exercises during post-surgery rehabilitation therapy that are required before prosthesis fitting.